


The Red Hood

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angry brother, Drabble, Drabbletober, Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Atsumu did not do sharing, after all.(For Drabbletober Day 17: Washing Something)





	The Red Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation from Day 13: In A Fairytale, featuring an angry twin brother and a wounded Osamu.
> 
> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

The blood stain would not come off.

 

Osamu frowned. He had been washing this red hood since a while ago, but the blood stain refused to disappear. _What a drag._

 

There was a footstep coming toward him, but Osamu paid no attention. He knew whose steps those were. There were no danger—he felt safe, and so he kept rubbing the red cloth against the river’s stone.

 

From the bushes, his twin—Atsumu—came out and grinned wolfishly. “Need a hand washing that, Samu?”

 

Osamu rolled his eyes. “If you came here only to mock me, begone.”

 

“Oh, come on~ I do come here to help you.” Atsumu snickered, and then made himself comfortable by sitting cross-legged next to his twin brother. Contrary to his words, though, he sat hunchback and hugged his tail instead of helping Osamu. “I heard it already from Suna. What a surprise.”

 

“Shut it.”

 

“You, who actually wanted to eat that boy, saved him instead from a hunter’s stray bullet.” Atsumu snickered again, mockery clear. “Are you falling for that boy already, or you’re just saving your dinner for another time?” 

 

Osamu did not answer. He focused his whole attention to washing the red hood, the one that shrimpy used to tend his wound with as a makeshift bandage.

 

Seeing his brother’s ignorance, Atsumu snorted and held out his hand. “Let me wash it. You go heal yourself first; Kita-san wouldn’t like it if he saw you in a bloody mess.”

 

Osamu paused, considering it first before giving the cloth to Atsumu. Saying, “Don’t ruin it, Tsumu,” he walked away, half-limping and pressing the wound in his waist tight.

 

Now left alone with the blood-stained cloth, Atsumu looked at it with a stare that could freeze hell.

 

If not for Osamu’s request just now, he would have thrown it away easily and let the river’s flow took it somewhere far.

 

Atsumu did not do sharing, after all.

 

“You’re lucky Osamu likes you…” he grumbled, as he resumed his brother’s work grudgingly.

 

With the secret tips from his pack leader, Atsumu managed to finish the work faster than Osamu. He squeezed water out of the cloth, stretched it carefully, and then took it with him as he returned to his pack.

 

Osamu had better treated his injury by now.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> I'msorryforbeingunabletowritematurecontent 
> 
> Sorry to disappoint you coughs


End file.
